When the Hunter Becomes Hunted
by VersionZero
Summary: Things take an unexpected turn when Lucian's self-appointed mission becomes a whole other problem. Lucian x Evelynn


A singular boat drifted in the eerily calm waters, a singular man aboard. His eyes scanned the fog before him, his vision only allowing the sight of water several feet in front of him. However, he knew where he was going. After all, he was a regular of this particular locale of Hell - the Shadow Isles. He'd been travelling by boat like this for several hours now, but he knew where he was going. His braids hung limply behind him, swinging lightly with every movement of his head to scan the area around him. Before too long, though, the sound of the boat making contact with sand was heard. The dark-skinned hunter had arrived at his destination. Stepping out of his wooden craft, the fog seemed to dissipate around him, almost as if it were welcoming an old friend to its domain.

It practically was. With all of the hunting that this particular man did on this island, he knew most of it well enough where he could get around based on his instincts. In his line of work, that was simply a necessity. "The Purifier" was what they called him, but his intentions were now anything but "pure." Driven by vengeance for his dearly beloved Senna, Lucian knew that - off of the Fields of Justice - he could find his nemesis here. The summoners would never allow Lucian to know the exact location of another champion, lest they lose someone to entertain themselves on the Fields. That is why the Demacian-born hunter took it upon himself to locate Thresh.

Once he'd taken in enough of his surroundings, Lucian took steps forwards through the sand, each grain parting under his feet making it a little bit unsteady to move on. Every little crunch as he stepped was familiar to his ears now. There was a certain comfort to the sand that made sense only to those who were familiar with the Shadow Isles. It was almost as if every step was another warning telling whoever had wandered onto this island - whether it was accidental or intentional - should turn back. As if the sand was the last warning sign that they should not go on. Briefly, a small smile appeared on his face, memories of Senna flowing through his mind. However, those memories were eventually brought to their encounter with the Soul Warden. His entire reason for being here. He'd already sworn that he would bring an end to that cruel, conniving assho-

 _ **Crunch.**_

His thought was interrupted by the sound of shifting sand - the kind of shifting sand from someone stepping on it. Quickly drawing his weapons, he'd pointed them in the direction of the sound. There was no one there… But he knew what he'd heard. His eyes quickly scanned the area again, finding the single footprint before too long. It was right next to where the sand began to change to rocks - where the island truly became the terror that it was known for. His eyes thinned out as he kept his eyes and weapons trained on that spot, waiting for movement. Several moments passed… Nothing.

He allowed several more moments to pass before he'd finally lowered his weapons, letting out a breath that he'd unconsciously been holding in. Something was there, absolutely. But that's not what he was here for, so there was no point in wasting his resources. He took another step forward, then another, all until he'd finally gotten off of the sand, the sound of his feet on the rocks giving him a different feel. This was truly where the all the danger of the Shadow Isles began. There was nothing documented about all of the terrors one would be able to find here, or at least there were so few that it didn't exactly matter. Lucian knew, though, that some champions of the League called this place "home." Just the thought of that made the Purifier want to do his job even more. Such things were unfit for this world, and this abomination of an island should not have existed. Yet here it was. That was why people like Lucian and Senna existed… They were to make sure these nightmares never made it to civili-

 _ **Tap tap tap.**_

Another instance where Lucian has his weapons raised, ready to blast away whatever was there. Still nothing though - even when he wasn't so sure if that was the case. Perhaps he should have known better the first time. With his index fingers prepped over the triggers, he'd grit his teeth, glaring at the emptiness.

"Reveal yourself to me, shadow scum!"

There was a playful chuckle as a certain blue-skinned lady stepped out of what seemed to be empty air, a smile stretched across her face as she'd simply waved towards the Purifier with a hand. Her pose as she'd taken slow steps towards him was very confident, one hand on her hip while the other hung by her side, practically arrogant in the face of Lucian's Lightcasters. She'd stuck her tongue out at him teasingly and playfully, her body a collection of curves in all of the right places, her blue skin displaying her disconnect from humans. Her clothes left little to the imagination, but - at the same time - covered just enough to be seductive by design. The deep crimson of her eyes were trained on his weapons for a moment before they connect with his, the deep evil and cruelty ever showing itself in her gaze. Slowly, her lips parted as she responded to Lucian's command, her voice a sultry tone as she licked her lips, wetting them ever so lightly to emphasize her words somewhat suggestively.

"Come now, Lucy… Is that any way to treat a lady?"

Lucian grit his teeth as the woman's full form came into view, his annoyance at an all time high. One of his long-time targets had made herself known to him - a foolish thing to do in his eyes - and seemed to be taunting him now. His middle fingers were poised over the triggers as his index fingers held them steady, guiding the muzzles of his Lightcasters towards his target, ready to blow the Widowmaker away at a moment's notice.

"Evelynn… I have no business with you right now, Widowmaker. If you leave now, I will give you until the next time I see you to live."

There was a snicker that trickled through Evelynn's teeth, leaning towards Lucian suggestively, the curves of her body being accentuated as she winked at him, her hand reaching out towards him and fingers curling invitingly.

"I would reconsider that, Purifier… I know who you seek and I may or may not know where he resides on the Isles~"

Though Lucian was a bit shaken by that statement inside, his exterior hadn't faltered, his gaze focused onto her, his weapons showing no signs of lowering as he breathed slowly to maintain his composure. His hands tightened around the Lightcasters.

"You know where the Warden is? Take me to him now. Or meet your end, Windowmaker."

Evelynn simply cackled as she dipped back into shadow without warning, Lucian pulling the triggers on his guns a moment too late, the light bullets digging into the rocks on the floor behind where she once stood. His eyes quickly scanned the area again, looking for the invisible threat before he heard a whisper behind him, Evelynn's finger gliding along his cheek as she spoke.

"Not a chance, Lucian. You'll have to catch me first…~"

His body quickly turned to try to catch her before she disappeared, but by the time his eyes were trained on that location she was already gone, vanished into the air again. He made sure to listen carefully as he heard the sound of footsteps running towards the nearby forest of the Twisted Treeline. Gritting his teeth, he held the Lightcasters before him chasing after the foot steps to the best of his ability. He'd gotten to the edge of the trees before he stopped, looking around behind him to make sure he wasn't getting flanked. He'd sighed as he kept his weapons in front of him, taking his first steps into the Treeline.

" _Evelynn, you bitch… Looks like I'm going to have to catch you first…"_


End file.
